The Stars for You
by Kurosu
Summary: MimAto. Romance or friendship, where Yama-chan deals with Mimi-chan moving away.


The Stars for You

> **IMPORTANT STUFF:** I don't own _Digimon_, duh.  
  

> 
> **'In the Heart of the Sakura' CONTEST at the end!!!**  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


> "The stars are so bright tonight," she whispered, pulling her legs up against herself, as her caramel eyes were glued to the glittering, velvet sky. Her companion stopped picking at the grass and looked up. As she gazed at them like they had become an old memory, her eyes became moist, but she quickly wiped them away, suppressing the urge to sniffle her sadness.  
  
But he had already heard and turned to her with great concern. He was about to ask her why she hadn't been acting like her usual self lately, but she had already spoken, "It would be nice if I could catch one of them." He remained silent, not sure of what to say, and turned back to the stars since he knew she was talking about them.  
  
"I want to keep the stars of Odaiba with me," she said, her voice almost cracking, "No matter... where I am."  


**  
A Mimi & Yamato Friendship (or Romance) Story**  
**  
The Stars for You**  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  
  


> Yamato never brought that night when he ran into Mimi star-gazing in the park to anyone, but her words then had always been on his mind, even a week later. Whenever he had the chance, he would bring up that one-sided conversation, questioning her meaning, but she would always smile brightly, changing the subject onto him. If she wasn't going to tell him, then he would go to Sora, her best friend. But even the tomboy didn't have the answer to Mimi's secretiveness, and it only made her worry more.  
  
He finally decided to take matters into his own hands and get the answer from the parents of the pink-obsessed girl. And he did find the answere one afternoon, stepping into the home of the Tachikawas. The girl wasn't home, but her mother was, letting him inside. He greeted her kindly and gave the woman a small gift of tea cakes, but his blue eyes soon widened at the sight of boxes in the living room--some neatly stacked aside while others were in the middle of being packed.  
  
"Ta-Tachikawa-san," he stuttered, still stunned from the scene, "A-Are you moving?!"  
  
She looked at him strangely, "Why, yes. Didn't Mimi tell you and the others?"  
  
His shocked eyes met her calm, curious ones, "Sort of, but where to?"  
  
"To the States, in New York City."  
  
Right after that, he excused himself hastily and left the apartment, just wanting to leave from that somehow despicable place. He was angrily racing down the streets with his thoughts on Mimi, who was selfish and inconsiderate, not telling her friends of her move. She would forever be the spoiled brat, only thinking of herself and her feelings. Didn't she care of what her friends felt?! He and the others had a right to know--they were all friends after all, close ones who wen't through one hell of an adventure in the Digital World. He had always thought the team would forever be together, growing up and experiencing junior high as one entity. But now Mimi was moving away, to another country!  
  
He slowed down and wiped his angry eyes from the threatening tears. He hated Mimi for breaking the team up, but it wasn't her fault. He cared for her like all his other friends, but strangely his chest ached painfully at the thought of never seeing her smiles, hearing her cheery voice in the hallways, and having memories with her.  
  
But then the scene from that starry night slowly came to him, reminding him of the sadness in her voice and the words she shared with him. She was in more pain than he was. She would miss the seven of them while they would only miss their one Mimi.  
  
When tears flowed freely down his face, he didn't wipe them away. He had given up holding back the sadness. It felt like the time his parents divorced, his mother leaving him with Takeru, so much pain and sorrow. He leaned back against a wall and slid down to the pavement, sobbing into his hands.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
She had her share of tears. And he had his too, though in private. Even after the announcement to their friends, he stayed silent and seemed withdrawn a bit, mostly from her, but it was not of hatred, only loneliness. He wouldn't be lonely with Takeru, or Taichi, or Sora, or anyone else... Just lonely without her, without Mimi.  
  
It had a been a week since Mimi's going away party, and in a few days, she would board the plane that would take her to another world, so far away that touching her tears would seem like a dream. He couldn't deny he was taking her departure badly with the days and nights she plagued his mind, bestowing upon him a restless heart.  
  
When he couldn't sleep, he would stay up, staring out his window at the night skies, thinking about her. If she was asleep? Or if she was like him, sitting by the window, watching the stars? And that starry night came to him again, like a runaway child returning home after days because of a family argument.  
  
He walked over to his desk and turned on the lamp. He sat down, staring at the wooden surface for minutes, and then reached for the drawer, pulling it out. He rummaged through the objects of pen, paper, notebooks, and such until he found colored paper at the bottom of the pile.  
  
He took a single sheet, starting with the green one, and began folding it length-wise like a folding fan. He creased it well, so he could tear them into long strips and soon he had a pile of colored strips on his desk. He took a green strip and looped it in preparation for a knot, but he flattened it out to make a nice pentagon. He went through some simple folds, looping the ends till they were no more, and tucked them into the shape. He pressed one side of the pentagon against the edge of the desk, making an indention, and repeated the same action with the other sides until the little paper object in his hand was a tiny star.  
  
He put it aside and reached for another strip of paper and started making another one. That night and a few others, he spent his late nights making those stars and after having so many that he lost count, he found a box to temporarily place them in.  
  
He glanced at his fingers covered in bandages (from all the paper cuts and aching times pressing them into star-shape) holding the pink-wrapped box. He sighed and finally rang the doorbell. The girl should be home since Sora was at soccer practice with Taichi. He waited patiently, hearing footsteps come up on the other side of the door. It opened, and he was surprised to be greeted by her.  
  
Her eyes were puffy and red as she gave him a faint smile. "Hi Yama-chan," she said quietly, stepping aside to let him in. He concluded that she must be home alone, and when she finished closing the door, she turned to him as if she could read his thoughts, "My mom just went shopping. She'll be back soon, so make yourself comfortable."  
  
He followered her into the kitchen, wondering if the girl was oblivious of the box he was holding or she didn't care at all. She got some sodas for the two of them as they sat down at the kitchen table. "What can I do for you, Yama-chan?" she asked, curious as to why he was here. Then her eyes found their way to the pink box, and she arched her eyebrows in mid-sip.  
  
"I just came to see you," he said, "I know I haven't been much of a friend lately with... well, you know... And the last few days have been hard on all of us... but especially you..." An awkward silence fell over them as the two found the table surface quite appealing. He didn't want her to burst into tears because he wouldn't know how to comfort her, and she didn't want to either, making her friend uncomfortable, so to relieved them both from the awkwardness, he pushed the box over to her.  
  
"It's for you," he told her, "I know Takeru and I already gave you a present at the party, but this one... umm, it's from me." He lifted his eyes, like a shy bunny, peeking at her as her hands slowly reached for the box as if it was the most delicate thing in the world. She looked at it, blinking in wonderment, and when she turned to him, he averted his eyes else where with a hint of pink across his face.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly, "It's not much, but..." She smiled--for the first in weeks, her smile was sincerely filled with joy--and began to unwrap the gift. He relaxed, glad that she didn't tease him about his behaviors, and watched her with lots of satifaction. Her face seemed to glow as she tore through the layer of wrapping and reached the box flap.  
  
She opened the top and pried through the colored tissue paper until she felt something cool against her fingers. She pulled the large object out and gasped at the sight of it between her hands. It was a huge, clear jar with an outline of a heart in the center, but that wasn't what made her completely speechless. The jar was filled to the top with tiny stars, so many that she couldn't possibly count them all.  
  
"Oh Yama-chan!" she whispered, hugging the precious gift to her chest. The tears she didn't want loose was out now, but these were just tears of happiness. He stood up, surprised from the teary reacion, and tried to calm her down. He hadn't expected that to happen.  
  
"I love it!!" she cried, wrapping one arm around his neck, and pulled him into a hug with the jar of stars between them. He put his arms around her and let her have her cry against him because he knew she wasn't as sad as before. When she giggled and apologized from her sudden burst of emotion, the two pulled apart as she wiped her eyes dry. They looked down at the stars in her embrace.  
  
"Thank you, Yama-chan," she smiled as their eyes met once again. "Thank you for everything."  
  
He returned the smile, touching her tear-stained face with his hand, and his thumb wiped the remaining tears away. "Now the stars of Odaiba will always be with you," he said, "wherever you are."  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


> I was in the mood for a MIMATO, but I don't like this one very much... Besides bein' short, it's... I dunno... I guess I'm complaining about the friendship since that seems more evident--they are young, like ya know 'bout 12 or 13... so there wasn't much romance, but you could see a possible one coming from this. The ideas with the stars came from this Chinese drama ("Looking Back in Anger") I watched--a really good, tragic one.  
  
Anyway it was also written 'cause of another recession in MIMATOs... and the lack of Mimi-centered fics... so umm, can I do a CONTEST???!!! PUWEEEEEEEAAAAAZE!!  
  
**'In the Heart of the Sakura' CONTEST:**  

>
>> **1 ~** About **Mimi-chan** in a good way, people, so NO bashing her... It can contain any coupling (including yuri if ya want), but I would prefer MiMato, KenMi, DaiMi or MiChi (for now)... And you can have other couples in if ya want.  
  
**2 ~** The deadline is until the end of the year, **December 31**, but I have one last requirement (more like a theme)... that it has something to do with **"sakura****"**, the cherry blossom (season) in Japan which is in the spring hence the irony of the deadline. And uhh, could you also add something about **Tai-chan and pandas**??!!! PLEASE!!  
  
**3 ~** I'm an extremely poor student, so the only prizes I can offer is my ability to write and draw. The **three winners** can choose what they want... Umm, this will be judged by me... and Mii-chan if I can get her to, or I'll just get my brothers to do since they'll be SO fair 'cause they don't have a care 'bout _Digimon_ but umm, nevermind...  
  
**4 ~** Uuh, now what was I gonna say 'bout this... Hmm... [thinking] Oh yeah, email me questions and entries at [ hineko@bellsouth.net][1].  

> 
> Okie, peoples... Ja now! =6_6=  


  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



End file.
